charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Banshee
Banshees são uma raça rara de demônios com cabelos brancos distintos e um grito estridente. Seus gritos podem estourar vidro e vasos sanguíneos, matando mortais ou transformando bruxas emocionalmente confusas em novas Banshees. Poderes de uma bruxa são capazes de vencer uma Banshee, como visto quando Piper explodiu uma Banshee com seu novo poder.Como visto em "Look Who's Barking". Quando uma bruxa é transformada em uma Banshee, a única maneira de revertê-la é para ela lidar com sua dor emocional. No entanto, a transformação se tornará permanente quando ela matar uma pessoa. O Livro das Sombras tem uma entrada sobre Banshees, assim como um feitiço para rastreá-las. No entanto, isso transformará o lançador em um cão, pois somente eles são capazes de ouvir os gritos de uma Banshee além da vítima. O Livro, entretanto, carece de informações sobre como vencê-las, mas as Banshees são vulneráveis a poderes como a Combustão Molecular. História Look Who's Barking Em 2001, um Banshee atacou várias pessoas de coração partido em São Francisco, como um marido de luto e uma adolescente. Para rastrear a Banshee, as Encantadas lançaram um feitiço, que transformou Prue em uma cadela. Depois de segui-la, Piper e Phoebe conseguiram salvar a garota. Com um grito alto e sonoro, a Banshee se concentrou em uma Phoebe aflita. Piper atacou o demônio com seu novo poder mas errou, fazendo com que a Banshee fugisse. Quando Phoebe estava no sótão chorando por causa da perda de Cole, a Banshee sentiu sua dor e a atacou. Phoebe ligou para a irmã, mas já era tarde demais. Os gritos da Banshee transformaram Phoebe em outra Banshee. Piper e Leo correram para o sótão e Piper derrotou o demônio, explodindo-a. Assim que Phoebe se transformou em uma Banshee, ela saltou pela janela do sótão, gritando e procurando por alguém em luto. Ela espreitava uma mulher nas ruas, embora desistisse quando o amante da mulher chegava. Depois que Piper lançou o feitiço para invocar Belthazor, Cole apareceu e seu coração dolorido chamou Phoebe. Phoebe atacou Cole e eles cintilaram para o mausoléu. Eles lutaram um contra o outro e Cole prendeu Phoebe no chão. Quando ela começou a gritar, ele colocou as mãos em volta da garganta dela. Ela o arremessou do outro lado da sala e Cole voltou a forma humana. Ele confessou que a amava e ela podia sentir seu coração partido. Com um grito final, Phoebe então se transforma em si mesma. Sword and the City Em 2003, quando Piper temporariamente ganhou o controle de Excalibur, uma Banshee estava em sua mesa redonda dos demônios mais fortes. No entanto, a Banshee foi vencida quando Mordaunt a enganou , em uma tentativa de capturar Excalibur para si mesmo. Poderes e Habilidades ;Poderes Ativos *'Grito Sônico:' A habilidade de gerar sons vocais de maior amplitude do que um ser humano normal. *'Super Força:' A habilidade de ter força física e a resistência magicamente aumentadas. *'Agilidade:' A habilidade que fornece ao possuidor agilidade, reflexos e velocidade desumana. *'Levitação: ' A habilidade de impulsionar-se no ar e pairar. A Banshee poderia saltar grandes distâncias com ela. *'Concessão de Poder:' A habilidade de conceder qualquer número de poderes a outro ser. As Banshees podiam transformar uma bruxa predisposta a dor emocional em outra Banshee. Apêndices ]] ::(Texto do Livro das Sombras:) Uma Banshee :é um D'emônio que :vaga pela terra :alimentando-se de almas :grande dor. '''E'mocional :só ataca à noite, esse :'D'emônio usa sua voz :como um apito 'A'gudo :para localizar uma vítima, ouvindo :seu grito interior. :'E'las fazem isso :concentrando-se nas ondas :de dor que emanam :do atingido :A 'B'anshee então :eleva seu 'C'hamado :em um 'G'rito, tão :poderoso que mata :aqueles alvos. ---- Para Rastrear uma Banshee :O choro do piercing :Isso se alimenta de dor :E deixa mais :Tristeza do que ganha :Agora será ouvida :Por quem procura :Para parar o caos :Que isso provoca Notas e Curiosidades * Este é o primeiro demônio que Piper Halliwell explode de propósito. * A habilidade da Banshee e o método de transformar uma bruxa boa em outra Banshee são similares a como as Fúrias também transformam as bruxas em uma das suas. Ambos atacam as bruxas com problemas emocionais, com a diferença de que os Banshees atacam a tristeza enquanto as Fúrias atacam a raiva. Ambos também conseguiram transformar uma Encantada nos episódios em que são apresentadas. * Como muitos dos seres demoníacos em Charmed, a Banshee é um ser mitológico real. A Banshee é originária do folclore gaélico e irlandês. Essas culturas acreditavam que um grito de Banshee, ou Bean Sí, anunciaria uma morte próxima. Se a banshee fosse pega, seria obrigada a revelar o nome da pessoa que deveria morrer. *Em "Hell Hath No Fury", Phoebe descreveu a Banshee como uma gritadora demoníaca, meio que excitada e se alimentando de dor. * A versão de back-up desta página foi vendida em 2009. * Supõe-se que uma das criaturas lutando na Ponte Golden Gate em Oh, Henry é uma Banshee por causa de seu olhar, no entanto, Banshees não voam e essa criatura fez. Poderia ser possível que seu poder de levitação pudesse ter avançado para fugir depois que ela recebesse um pouco do poder da Fonte. Galeria BansheeOriginal.jpg Banshee_Screaming.jpg BansheeVanquish.jpg BansheePhoebeGround.jpg BansheePhoebeGround2.jpg Bansheephoebefloor2.jpg BansheePhoebeHunt.jpg BansheePhoebeCole2.jpg BansheePhoebeCole3.jpg BansheePhoebeTransform.jpg Phoebe_Back_To_Normal.jpg Man_Mourning.jpg Bansheein.jpg BansheeScreaming.jpg BansheeBloodMAn.jpg BansheeBreaksGlass.jpg Banshee Levitate.jpg BansheeTransformations.jpg BansheeStrength.jpg BansheeRoundtable.jpg Banshee and creeper demon being vanquishedd.jpg Nos Bastidores BansheePhoebeCandid.jpg CharmedorEvil-Phoebe-Banshee.jpg Aparições '''Banshees apareceram em um total de '2 episódios ao longo da série. ; Temporada 3 : Look Who's Barking ; Temporada 6 : Sword and the City Referências Categoria:Demônios Categoria:Mal Categoria:Entrada no Livro das Sombras Categoria:Personagens Mitológicos Categoria:Transformações Mágicas